Burned
by UpInFlames4life
Summary: Ally has been picked on by Austin Moon ever since he met her. Just to find out he's had a crush on her. Can they make a relationship or are they going to burn like the rest of the students at Miami High
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

There was always one thing that ticked me off. Austin Moon. The bad boy of Miami High. He always picks on me. Reasons, I have no clue. But I am always told that maybe he likes me, of course this was said by Trish. The responce I gave her was 'yeah, if he ever liked me it would be sexually.'

Trish would just give me the 'What the hell?' look.

**Currently to the Present**

Austin had just approached me. "Hey, Alicia, want to come over to my place and do a little something?" he asked. OhMyFreakingGod. I stomped on his foot as hard as I could and he said "What the fuck was that for?"

"You walked into that one, Blondie, for using my middle name, ha." By the way my name is Allyson 'Alicia' Marie Dawson. I know my parents preferred to call me Alicia, but I wanted to stick to Ally. "I'm sorry as long as you don't hurt me again, but I will grab you as much as I want to, Ally-Cat."

"Why do you call me Ally-Cat, Austin? Why?" I asked. "Because your name is Ally and your as beautiful as a cat."

Wow. He called me beautiful in a simile. "You think I'm beautiful?" I asked. He looked around, none of his friends were around. "Just between you and me, I think you're absoultly beautiful. I only trash you is because my friends think I should pick on the nerdy girls. To tell you the truth, I have liked you since the day I met you."

A few minutes later his girlfriend Cassidy came over and the bell rang. I sat outside writing in my book, writing a verse to a song,

_**(Misery Business)**_

_**Verse 1**_

_**I'm in the business of misery lets take it from the top,**_

_**she's got a body like an hourglass,**_

_**it's ticking like a clock,**_

_**it's a matter of time before we all run out,**_

_**when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth,**_

_**I waited eight long months,**_

_**she finally set him free,**_

_**I told him I couldn't lie,**_

_**he was the only one for me,**_

_**two weeks and we caught on fire,**_

_**shes got it out for me but i wear the biggest smile.**_

I couldn't think more but the song just came to me, and I know it's about Austin and that whore Cassidy.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. I also don't own the amazing song Misery Business by my favorite band Paramore.**

**Please review. I would like to know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

"Hey, loser, did you ever learn to keep your hands off others boyfriends?" Cassidy said. I then decided to take Trish's advise and spoke my mind, "And didn't anyone tell you to never be a skanky slut, cause you sure act like a skanky slut. You should try being nice for one. Oh, and FYI, Austin came up to me, not the other way around, you accusing whore." I said with so much confidence it scared me.

"Go write in your stupid book and never talk to me again. And stay away from Austin or I'll hurt you in ways you never thought possible. Austin's mine and you can't steal him from me." To tell you the truth the only thing that scares me are horror movies. So her threating me is just not scary. Everybody knows I'm not scared of anything. That's why Halloween is my favorite part of the year. "First, you'd have to get what I don't have. And second, really Cassidy? I'm not scared of you, you idiot."

Then it hit me. _The only way to humilate Cassidy is to do the talent show._

So I said, "Hey, I'm going to do the talent show." Her eyes widened. Then she (finally) walked away.

Austin came behind me and smacked my ass. "Alicia, you've been a bad girl." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go write some lyrics I have stuck in my head, okay?"

"Okay, just come back to me, I'm dying to show you something." He said. I walked to my book. Ran all the way to Sonic Boom and went to pick up the guitar.

**Careful by Paramore (1)**

_**I settled down a twisted up frown **_

_**Disguised as a smile, well**_

_**You would have never known**_

_**I had it all but not what i wanted**_

_**cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown**_

_**You make your way in I resist you just like this,**_

_**YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO FEEL!**_

_**The truth never set me free**_

_**So, I did it myself**_

_**Chorus**_

_**You can't be too carful anymore**_

_**When all that is waiting for you**_

_**Won't come any closer**_

_**You've got to reach out a little more,**_

_**more, more, more, more**_

_**Open your eyes like I opened mine **_

_**It's only the real world**_

_**A life you will never know**_

_**Shifting your wait to throw off the pain**_

_**Well, you can ignore it**_

_**BUT ONLY FOR SOO LONG!**_

_**You look like I did**_

_**You resist me just like this**_

_**YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO HEAL!**_

_**And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down**_

_**Chorus**_

_**You can't be to careful anymore,**_

_**When all that is waiting for you,**_

_**Won't come any closer,**_

_**You've got to reach out a little more, more, more, more, more**_

_**The truth never set me free (x3)**_

_**So I'll do it myself**_

_**Chorus **_

_**You can't be to Careful anymore**_

_**When all that is waiting for you,**_

_**won't come any closer,**_

_**You've got to reach out more, more, more, more,more**_

That was when I heard clapping. I turned around. "Austin, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I followed you here, that was a great song. Who was it about?"

"It was about you Austin. When I frown, it's disguised as a smile." I said blushing.

The next thing he said suprised me, but really it shouldn't.

"I love you, Ally." He said.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, sorry I havn't updated in a while, I have been busy. And on top of that I have family drama and school projects that stress me out. But don't worry, I havn't left yet, this story is my treasure. Now please review. I love your thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

**1. I don't own Careful by Paramore. But I love the song as much as i love my phone.**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe he said that. I built some confedence and said, "Prove it." That's when he grinned happily and said, "I'd be happy to." He leaned in and started to kiss me with so much passion. When we pulled away for air I was breathing hard. This was amazing. I couldn't believe that he kissed me and said he loved me.

"Ally, I know how much you love me. You don't need to hide it. I would be willing to give you anything, and for starters I got you a pickle basket..." he rambled on. Okay, I know that he has his girlfriend but all I really want right now is for him to kiss me sinceless. Well, back to reality, he actually got me a basket full of pickles.

"OhMyFreakingGod, I love you so much, Austin!" What can I say? Pickles are one of my weakness. But Austin doesn't know that I like pancakes alot better than pickles.

I took the basket and put on the bench behind me, I really never knew that it was there until now that is. "Hey, Ally, this is going to be so funny, I hope you like what I'm doing for you." He whispered in my ear. "Yo, Cassidy, get your ass over here!" He yelled. Why would he think seeing Cassidy's ugly slutty face make me happy?

She walked up to him, giggling. "What do you want, Austin?" She asked. "I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you." He said. I was making one of those laughing and mouth opened up wide faces. "Now, I have Austin where I want him now, Cassidy." I said.

"I hope you do great at the talent show tonight, Ally." She said sarcastically. "Shut your hole, you Sleeping hoe." I said. Wow. Austin is really a good influence when it comes to confidence. She flipped her hair and walked away. "Ally, I hope you do great in the talent show." Austin told me. "Thanks, Austin." I said.

**2 Hours Later**

It's finally my turn to perform for the talent show. I get on the stage and say, "Hello, I'm Ally Dawson, and this song is about two people, Austin Moon and Cassidy Love."

_**Misery Buisness (1)**_

_**I'm in the buisness of misery,**_

_**Let's take it from the top,**_

_**She's got a body like an hourglass,**_

_**It's ticking like a clock,**_

_**It's a matter of time before we all come out, **_

_**When I thought he was mine,**_

_**She caught him by the mouth,**_

_**I waited eight long months she finally set him free,**_

_**I told him, 'I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me'**_

_**Two weeks and we caught on fire,**_

_**She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile,**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Whoa, I never ment to brag,**_

_**but I got him where I want him now,**_

_**Whoa, It was never my intension to brag,**_

_**To steal it all away from you now,**_

_**But God does it feel so good,**_

_**cause I got him where I want him now,**_

_**And if you could then know you would, **_

_**Cause God it just feels so,**_

_**It just feels so good,**_

_**Verse 2**_

_**Second chances they don't ever matter people never change,**_

_**What's a whore,**_

_**You're nothing more,**_

_**I'm sorry, **_

_**That'll never change,**_

_**And about forgiveness were supposed to have exchanged,**_

_**I'M SORRY HONEY BUT I PASSED IT UP NOW LOOK THIS WAY!**_

_**Well theres a million other girls who do it just like you,**_

_**Looking as innocent to get to who,**_

_**They say it's easy if you do it right,**_

_**Well, I refuse(x3)**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Bridge**_

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true,**_

_**not one of them involving you,**_

_**Just watch my wildest dream come,**_

_**not one of them involving!**_

_**Chorus**_

* * *

I then finished the song, I got off the stage and saw a very angry Cassidy AND Austin. "Sorry, Cassidy, I had to get my opinion out." I said, then she said, "You said I was a whore, and I'm nothing more, Ally." She said. She finally left and I was left there with Austin. "Ally, that wasn't very nice, but I liked the song. You're a very awesome songwriter. I can already see a great future for you. And you know I couldn't stay mad at you." He said.

"I love you, Austin." I said and I knew I meant it.

* * *

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY!**

**Anyway, Please Review. I'm so nervous right now. I can't vote yet so I'll just tell you guys, I really hope Mitt Romney doesn't win. I'm so nervous though. My hand are all sweaty, GROSS!**

**Well, I'm so happy that you guys are reading this story. This is the the only story I have that has the most Reviews for so I really hope you guys liked this chapter, cause I did.**

**And if you're wondering why I used Misery Business again, well I just thought the song would be perfect for Ally getting back at Cassidy for being so hateful and bitchy to her.**

**Well, I'll stop blabbing my mouth, Please Review, Love You Guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's POV**

I was writing in my songbook, writing a song about me and Austin. I got this smirk on my face. I put down the book and ran to go get myself apart of the 'Write Your Own Song and Perform' gig thing.

Now currently I was sitting in Austin's lap, he was kissing the hell out of me. Then I pulled away. "Austin, I want to invite you to the Miami Mall to see a me perform a song I wrote about you and me. Will you come?" I asked. "When is it, babe?"

"Tomorrow." I said, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Okay, i'll be there." He said. "Yeah!" I said, mainly yelled to be exact.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Hello everyone, I'm Ally Dawson, and I really hope you like this song."

_**Arms (1)**_

_**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart,**_

_**But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start,**_

_**You put your arms around me,**_

_**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go,**_

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home,**_

_**How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?**_

_**I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown,**_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls,**_

_**I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling,**_

_**I'll never let a love get so close,**_

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home,**_

_**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved,**_

_**I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone,**_

_**You put your arms around me,**_

_**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...**_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls,**_

_**I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling,**_

_**I'll never let a love get so close,**_

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home,**_

_**I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth,**_

_**And I've never opened up,**_

_**I've never truly love 'til you put your arms around me,**_

_**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go,**_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls,**_

_**I hope that you you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling, **_

_**I'll never let a love get so close,**_

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home(x2)**_

* * *

Everybody was clapping. I ran down to a smiling Austin. "Ally, I loved that song. I'm glad I can be your inspiration to songwriting."

"Me too, Austin. Me too." I said.

* * *

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally sadly.**

**1. I don't own the amazing song** _Arms** by Christina Perri**_**, you should listen to it. It's really great.**

**Please Review and I will try to update faster!**

**Love** **_ya'll!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV**

This was clearly the best day I've had all week. Like, right now I'm in Austin's lap making out with him. Best part of it is, were in his room in his bedroom. He starts to push my back on the bed. Looking in my eyes before he goes any further. So I give myself a question.

Do I want to have sex with Austin? Give him the pleasure of taking my virginity from me? I have only dreamed of giving my virginity to Austin, but do I really want to?

Then I finally realize something. I would be braking my promise to myself about waiting till marriage. Oh what the heck. I know I want to give up my virginity now. And the best part about my decision is I'm breaking a promise I made to myself. It's not like my mother would care. She just kept asking me and Austin, 'So, when's the grandchild comin?'

So I stare into those big brown eyes of his, and nod my head, "Yes, Austin, I'm ready to give up my virginity." I said. He stared at me."Are you sure? I don't want to ruin anything for you, Ally. I care about your feelings. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." He said. Aw, he really does care. "I'm sure Austin, I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

And to tell you that was the best night of my life.

* * *

**Next Day**

I was working in Sonic Boom talking to a customer, when Trish came in. "Guess who got a job at Taco Bell?"**(1) **I rolled my eyes. "So, what has been having you smile all day, Miss Ally Dawson?" She asked. I decided to stick with the truth. "I have the most amazing boyfriend ever."

I was really happy because Austin and I had made love for the first time and even though I hurt in unmentable places, I couldn't be happier. Trish just stared at me. "How could you be so happy about your boyfriend. There would only be about two reasons you could be happy, a) he took you out on the most amazing date ever, or b) you just had sex with him, and it can't be a because you guys didn't go on a date last night, and it couldn't be b because you don't look uncomforable and your not giving any details, so what did he do that made you so happy?"

I just stared at her. "Trish you're right on a, cause we didn't go on a date. But b is definetly right. And you know I don't kiss and tell about what I do with Austin." I said. "Oh, but I have one important question." I stared at her, giving her a dirty look, "It better not be stupid and/or embaressing, Trish." I really wasn't in the mood to answer her weird questions. "It's not, Ally. Anyway my question was, is he great in bed?"

"Trish! I said no embaressing questions! But yes, yes he is. Did you know he can make you forget what your thinking in about two seconds after he's started what he's doing?" I asked, blushing. Right when Trish was about to respond, Austin walked into the store.

"Hows my favorite girl?" He asked hugging me. Right when I was about to answer, Trish answered, "She's more than fine. Apparently in bed you can make her forget what she's thinking about in about two seconds. Is there a trick you have for that?" She asked. "Trish!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, baby. It's good to know that you think I'm great in bed. And to answer your question, Trish, yes, my trick is I start biting on her neck. That's how I get Ally to forget what she's thinking about. All shes focused on is her moaning." Oh My Goodness. It's like he was inside my mind last night.

"Hey, Ally, just don't have to much sex to when I realize that your carrying my niece or nephew." Oh my extra goodness. Why does everyone suspect that I will have more sex for children. So based on what she said, I scowled at her. "I'm just saying, Ally."

"Trish have you heard Austin's mom, Mimi and my mom, there all, 'When are you going to start carrying my grandchild?' And you know who says it the most? Mimi, Austin's mom." She had a shocked look on her face. "Yeah, you should hear my mom, when I get home she's all, 'Austin, when are you going to get that sweet girl, Ally pregnant? I want to be alive when I see my grand children.' And I'm all putting on a smile for her saying, 'Soon, mother, soon.' Then I run up stairs embaressed about the conversation."

"Sorry, Ally, I never knew your guys' parents were so supportive of your relationship." Trish said then walked out. I turned to Austin and said, "Does your mom actually say that or were you just saying that so she would leave?" He smirked and said, "Yes, my mom does really say that, why Ally?" He said grabbing my behind and pulling me closer.

"Well, if your mom really says that then how about we just make her think were having sex to try and make a baby." I said. "I can do that." He said. Then we walked to his house and into his bedroom, laughing and forgetting the rest of the world.

* * *

**A Week Later**

I woke up next to Austin this morning. (Naked might I add.) I smiled. I got up and got dressed. I went down stairs with Austin on my trail. The real reason I went down stairs was cause I smelled food.

"Mimi, what are you cooking for breakfast, it smells good." I said. "Well, I made bacon, eggs, and toast. Nothing big." She said. She put the plate in front of me and my mouth started watering. I picked up my fork and started eating. Austin was staring at me in amusement. Probably because I was eating like a pig.

When I was done I walked into the living room. That's when my stomach started reacting to the food. I clucthed my mouth with my hand and ran up stairs. When I reached the bathroom, I got to my knees and puked my heart out, with Austin holding my hair. It felt like I was puking for hours.

* * *

**A/N:**

**OhMyGoodness! What's going to happen next? I think this is my favorite chapter so far, I feel it was long though. I am like really sorry I didn't update faster. So if you want, review if you want the next chapter tonight. I think I can manage making another because I clearly don't have any plans.**

**1. I don't own Taco Bell, but if I did I would probably be eating a burrito right now.**

**Please Review! Questions are welcome always. But I would like to suggest an amazing book to ya'll. It's called Marked, or in any other case the House of Night series. It's by P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast. The series currently has 10 books, this is the list of books in order!**

**1. Marked**

**2. Betrayed**

**3. Chosen**

**4. Untamed**

**5. Hunted **

**6. Tempted**

**7. Burned**

**8. Awakened**

**9. Destined**

**10. Hidden**

**You should check them out. I'm only on the 7th book but I absolutly love them. I got the title of this story based on the 7th book. But I just started the 7th book. And this story has nothing to do with it. If it did Ally's soul would be shattered.**

**Please Review! Love ya'll**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's POV**

Why am I puking? Like, seriously? I just ate for crying out loud! When I stood up, I looked up in the toilet and said with a discusted face, "When did I eat pizza?"**(1)** Austin had the panicing face on. "Ally, are you okay? Do you need anything? I can get you a water, or maybe..." I cut him off his rant by saying, "Shut up, Austin. I'm not in the mood for anything right now. I think I just had morning sickness, and I just lost my breakfast." Hmmm... Morning sickness. MORNING SICKNESS!

"Okay, Ally, since when do you snap over me rambling?" He asked. Yeah. Since when did I start snapping about something as stupid as rambling? He's only caring about me anyway. "I don't know what came over my head. I just knew I wanted you to stop rambling, but I wanted to say it more like, 'Austin, can you please stop rambling?' But it came out more like I was going to kill you if you didn't stop talking for a second."

Then Mimi came into the bathroom, "Here, Ally, here's some water and, I put something beside it just in case you wanted to try and see why you puked up your 'guts' as you put it." I looked at her confussed about what she meant by 'something'. "Oh, seriously mom? We might be having sex but that doesn't mean were trying for a baby, were too young to be parents."

That got me getting up off my knees. I had help getting up with the counter. Then I looked at what it was. It was a pregnancy test. "Austin, don't you think I should try it just in case? Cause we havn't really been using protection and being pregnant would explain why I havn't started my period, yet."

"Okay, Ally. I'll be outside the door waiting for you." He said and left. I grabbed the glass of water. I then realized that Mimi was gone and the door was closed. I took a sip of the water and then I put the glass down. I wanted to look myself in the mirror before I did the test. So I looked in the mirror. When I looked at myself, I was reminded of the time when Austin took me to go see Breaking Dawn Part 1 at midnight.

The reason my reflection reminded me of Breaking Dawn Part 1 was because 1) I was mainly wearing the same outfit as Bella. 2) My facial expressions reminded me of her. Meaning I looked really bad. And the thing that would complete the whole Breaking Dawn Part 1 movie thing would be that I was pregnant.

I took the test in my hand and did the rest of the things I was supposed to do.** (A/N: I'm not explaining what or how she took the test because I have no clue how they work, cause I have no expierence with pregnancy what so ever, not for a couple years. I'm obviously to young to get pregnant anyway. My guess is if I did pregnant is that I'd probably die during the process.)**

When I was done with the test, I walked out of the room. Austin of course was where he promised where he was. Outside the door. "I have to wait for the results." I said. He nodded. I was waiting for the timer to go off. Finally, it went off. I took Austin's hand and walked into the bathroom. I walked over to the counter and saw the test.

Positive. I am pregnant. I turned my head to the side. I looked into Austin's eyes. "Austin, are you mad at me?" I asked, scared of his answer. He stared at me. He started laughing. Why was my boyfriend laughing. He finally said, "Ally, why would I be mad at you? You're carrying our child. That just proves to me that you're mine. And I absolutly love you so much. Don't think of this as bad news. Just think that we'll be starting a family a little sooner than we planned." He said.

"Well, now there are 3 things today that I have in common with Bella from the Breaking Dawn movie." I said smiling. He raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" He asked. "Fine, I'll tell you. 1) I'm mainly wearing the same clothes she wore when she found out she was pregnant." I said. Then he said, "Now that I think about it, you are. Except you rock that outfit better. Now go on." I smiled. "Thank you, Austin. Okay, 2) I look as horrible as she did when she puked and vice versa for me." I said. Waiting for the responce.

"Ally, you look better than she did. She was being killed because of the kid, you're not." Eh. "Okay, and 3) I'm pregnant. Does that sound like alot to take in?" I asked. Kinda. "No, it does not. Now come on. We're going to tell my mother, than we can video chat your mother and tell her, then we can tell your dad." He said. "Okay, but you forgot to mention your dad." I said while smiling. I knew he meant his mom and dad but I wanted to hear what he'd call me.

He stared at me and gave me the serious look. Uh-Oh. When he has a serious look that means I'm in trouble. "You know I meant my mom and dad, smart ass." Yep. He wasn't happy that I 'back talked' him. Okay, sorry I can't help but laugh. When I'm being a 'smart ass' as he'd called me, that meant I was back talking. And I'm not supposed to 'back talk' him. I know what to expect.

I was rushed out of my thoughts when I realized Austin picked me up bridal style. So that was my punishment. As you can see, he knows I hate being picked up. "Austin, put me down!" I yelled at him. He just ignored my comment and kept walking. When we were in the living room he was still standing and holding me bridal style.

"Austin, I'm sorry! I promise to never do it again! Can you please put me down!?" I said, while kicking my legs, whining, and crying at the same time. Mainly throwing a tantrum a little kid would throw because there parents wouldn't buy them a toy they really want. "You're forgiven. But seriously, Ally, you wouldn't be able to keep that promise. You probably have billions of smart ass comments somewhere in that beautiful mind of yours." He said.

He put me down and I hugged him. "Thank you, Austin. Thank you so much!" I said. "Yep, cause you never love me more when I say, you're forgiven or yes." He said. I stopped hugging him and went to the kicthen to find both Mike and Mimi in there. "Hey, Ally. What do you want? Another breakfast?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you guys that you guys are getting a grandchild!" I said. "Yeah! Congradulations! All of Austins work has finally payed off!" Mimi said. "Mom!" Austin screamed. It made me blush like mad.

"Congrats! I'm glad you guys are starting a family, it's just happening a little earlier than we expected." Mike said. "Thank you, Mike for being so supportive. You usually don't get that from parents." I said. "I'm only supporting this cause I'm hoping it means you'll be leaving soon." He teased. We all laughed at this. "Well, I'm going to video chat with my mom." I said. Then I took Austin's hand and walked into his room.

I grabbed his laptop and grabbed my cell. I texted my mom,

_ Mom, get on video chat, I have importent news for you_

I pressed send. And a few seconds later, I got a video chat request from my mom. I pressed okay.

"Hey, mom, I've missed you." I said. "Hey, Austin and my sweet, Ally. How's it going?" She asked. "I'm great. Besides that I puked up my breakfast this morning." I said. "Wait, are you kidding me? Or are you serious?" She asked. Austin answered, "No, she's serious, but you should've heard what she said when she looked into the toilet, wasn't it, 'When did I eat pizza?' Am I correct, Ally?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Austin you are correct." I said. "Are you okay, Ally? Or are my dreams are coming true and your having pregnancy symptoms?" She asked. I blushed. "Yes, mom. I'm pregnant." She started clapping. "Yes! Austins doing a great job then. I gotta go, now though. Bye, Ally. I love you." She said. "I love you too, mom." I said and closed the laptop.

I layed next to Austin thinking about all the great things to happen. We told my dad I was pregnant. He was excited. He said he can't wait to see a little Austin or Ally running around the store. I was excited too.

Right at that moment, me and Austin decided we would go out to celebrate at the Melody Diner about my pregnancy. This has been one adventurous week.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah! Ally's pregnant. Bet you guys were probably expecting that. Well, this is my present to you. Another chapter, even though I didn't get much reviews. I was just wasting time. I really had nothing better to do. And I really wanted to see what happens next. I know, I should already know, considering I'm the one writing it, but I do better when I'm writing and I have no clue what to do next.**

**Okay on with some disclaimers,**

**1. That line is from Jessie. I just really wanted to put it in there.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally sadly, cause if I did then, they would already be together.**

**And when I was writing about Ally and her pregnancy moment thing, I was picturing her as Bella from the Breaking Dawn Part 1 movie, when Bella is finding out she's pregnant, so if you were wondering what Ally was wearing or what she looked like, that's the way she looked.**

**Well, I'm off. I'm getting kicked off the computer anyways.**

**Review! It's importent to know your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's POV**

I was currently walking through the mall. I was enjoying all my surroundings. That's when I bumped into a person. I looked around to see if Dallas was around anywhere. When I reallzed he was nowhere to be found. I started panicing. I looked at the person I bumped into. And to my bad luck, I ran into Dallas.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't see you." He said. The thing I said suprised me though, "You shouldn't be appoligising to me, you should be appoligising to my stomach. I'm pregnant, you know!" When I realized what I said, my eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Dallas, my horomones have not be nice to me lately." He smirked. "Well, its okay, Ally, so whos the lucky father?" He asked,

"Austin Moon, my boyfriend. I'm supposed to meet him at the store." I said. "Oh, so this means that your no longer availible? Whoa. Austin's one lucky guy." He responded. "Well, I'm not gonna be happy when I get in trouble for being late." I said that and walked off towards the store.

When I made it to the store I saw a scowl on Austins face. I was confused, so I looked at my phone. Oh my gosh! I'm twenty minutes late. "I'm so sorry, Austin. I got so caught up in time. Will you forgive me?" I asked. He smirked. Oh no. I started running for the practice room. Right when I was about to start running up the stairs, Austin caught me around the waist.

"AUSTIN! Please put me down. I said I was sorry, and I meant it..." I then got cut off by being turned around. He lifted my chin, forcing me to look in those big brown eyes. "Ally, I forgave you when you said sorry..." I cut him off, "Then why did you catch me?" I said.

"I caught you because you forgot something, but apparently I'm not going to get what I want, so I'll kiss you myself." He said. That's when his lips smashed on to my own. I started kissing back on instinct. We pulled away, "Why do you make me lose my breath all the time?" I asked. "Oh, I don't know. Probably because I'm hot." He said giving me my favorite cocky smile. "Yeah, thats the reason." I said sarcastically.

"You love me, Ally. Now we have an appointment to attend, my lady." He said. "What a gentlemen." I said sarcastically. "If you don't stop your sarcasm, I'm going to whoop that ass of yours." He said. I know this shouldn't scare me, but I'm a pregnant lady with horomones. "Come on, Austin. I have a doctors appointment to go to."

He drove me to my doctors appointment (finally). What? I don't have patience. I walked into the waiting room. We walked up to the lady behind the desk. "Hello, my name is Stevie Rae, how may I help ya'll?" The Stevie Rae chick asked with an Okie accent. Austin answered for me, "We have an appointment for Ally Dawson." Stevie Rae started typing on her computer. "Yep, it's right here. We'll have a doctor come out for ya'll soon, you can go sit down in our waiting area." She said.

We sat in the 'waiting area' as Stevie Rae put it. "Allyson Dawson." The doctor said. Austin and I followed behind her. When we reached the room, she said, "You can sit here while I get my matierals out."

I sat on the bed-table thingy. "When are you going to tell me how far I'm along?" I asked. "Well, our computers say your four weeks along. But right now, we're going to do an ultrasound." She said. I pulled up my shirt and she rubbed something cold on my stomach. Very cold.

**A Few Minutes Later**

When she was (finally) done, we looked at the screen. She pointed to the center of the screen that looked close to a dot thing, like the fish eggs off of Finding Nemo. But back on topic, I had tears in my eyes. It made me so happy. Austin came walking over to me. "You're doing a great job, babe." He whispered to me.

**30 Minutes Later; Back At the House**

Austin was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. I decided to write in my book.

_**The Only Exception **_**(1)**

_**When I was younger,**_

_**I saw my daddy cry,**_

_**And curse at the wind,**_

_**Broke his own heart,**_

_**And I watched as he tried to reasemble it,**_

_**And my momma swore that she would never let her self forget,**_

_**And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist,**_

_**But darling you are the only exception**_

_**Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts,**_

_**and we've got to find other ways to make it alone,**_

_**keep a strait face,**_

_**I've always lived like this,**_

_**Keeping a comfortable,**_

_**Distance,**_

_**And up until now I had,**_

_**Sworn to myself that I'm,**_

_**Content with loneliness,**_

_**Because none of it was ever,**_

_**Worth the risk,**_

_**Well You are the Only Exception**_

_**I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go,**_

_**of what's in front of me here,**_

_**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up,**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream,**_

_**You are the Only Exception,**_

_**I'm On my way to believing**_

* * *

I already knew this song was about Austin, and I was really happy. Not just because Austin put food in front of my face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**1. I don't own The Only Exception by Paramore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally sadly. :(**

**Please Review! I really need to know what your thinking.**

**Love ya'll! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's POV**

I'm now five months, finally, I wish this was over, like I don't like the idea of being fat. "Austin, please, make me a sandwitch? I would do it myself, but I'm not here."**(1)** I then started running toward our bedroom. But I got caught before I could make it to the stairs.

"Ally, you don't have to lie to me, your just to lazy to make it yourself. I know you all to well." He said. I just stood there for a minute. "Yeah, well, um, I wish you didn't, yeah that's what I wanted to say."

He just stared at me. I thought this was getting awkward so I looked at my fake watch and said, "Oh, look at the time, I should be getting to bed."

"Ally, it's only five o' clock. It's to early for bed." He said back. "Well then, lets write a song to spare some time."

I walked into our new and improved, practice room. I sat down, grabbed my book and started putting lyrics down.

**Make A Move (2)**

**_Somebody make a move(x2)_**

**_Please somebody_**

**_Test my reality,_**

**_Check if there's a weak spot,_**

**_Clingin' to insanity,_**

**_Hopes the world will ease up,_**

**_Try and make it look like it's all somehow getting better,_**

**_Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure,_**

**_Everyone started out a little insane,_**

**_But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game,_**

**_But some of you never learned to drop the act,_**

**_So under that skin of yours: a heart attack,_**

**_Chorus_**

**_Cause everybody's so scared,_**

**_We don't wanna go there,_**

**_We don't wanna make a move,_**

**_We got all our lives to lose,_**

**_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part,_**

**_I'll play right along,_**

**_Like I don't know what's going on_**

**_Somebody make a move (x2)_**

**_Please somebody make a move,_**

**_We all know,_**

**_We all know what's going on,_**

**_And if I had the answers I'd written them out,_**

**_So I could tell you what to do and what this thing is about,_**

**_But all I've ever learned comes second-hand,_**

**_And I dare not preach what I don't understand,_**

**_You and I; we share the same disease,_**

**_Cover up; compromise what we grieve,_**

**_I've let more than my share of revivals die,_**

**_This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight,_**

**_Chorus_**

**_Bridge_**

**_Pointing my fingers the problems still linger,_**

**_They keep getting bigger and I have the trigger,_**

**_Running with fire I live like a liar,_**

**_Please somebody make a move,_**

_**Chorus(2) **_

I liked the way the song was and so did Austin. "That was amazing, Alls." He said. "I know, I know." I said. And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am sooo sorry. But lets get on with disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Austin & Ally. :(**

**1. That quote is from Trish in Austin & Jessie & Ally, btw, that was not an all great episode, but I still liked it. **

**2. That song is called ****_Make A Move by Icon For Hire._**** It's one of my favorite by Icon For Hire.**

**I have a shout-out to readinghottie16: Thank you, I'm glad you think I'm an amazing writer. And the other thing that makes me feel good is that even though my one-shot sucked, you didn't put me down, I just hope you keep reading this story, cause I'm not going anywhere. I just never had time to update. And you know what, being on here is sooooooooooo much better than playing at my Orchestra concert on Wednesday, but I like orchestra, it's so fun. But thank you for supporting me. :)**

**Now that I am done with my disclaimers and shout out, I'm having a baby naming CONTEST! So these are the names to vote for:**

**GIRLS: Scarlett Marlena Stevie Rae Kristine Aphrodite  
**

**BOYS: Mitchell Erik James Alex Darius  
**

** Now hurry up and Review and VOTE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally POV**

"Austin? How about we write a duet?" I asked. "Sure. Do you have something?" he asked. "Yes, I do. You want to sing with me?" I asked. "Sure." He grabbed my book and put it on the stand where we both could see it.

_**Scream & Shout(1)**_

_**Bring the action...**_

_**Pre-Chorus**_

_**When you hear this in the club**_

_**You gotta turn the sh-t up (x3)**_

_**When we up in the club**_

_**All eyes on us(x3)**_

_**See the boys in the club**_

_**They watching us (x3)**_

_**Everybody in the club**_

_**All eyes on us(x3)**_

_**Chorus**_

_**I wanna scream and shout and let it all out**_

_**And scream and shout, and let it out**_

_**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh(x2)**_

_**I wanna scream and shout and let it out**_

_**And scream and shout and let it out**_

_**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**_

_**You are now rocking with Austin Moon and Ally Bitch! (2)**_

_**Oh yeah...**_

_**Bring the action**_

_**Rock and roll, everybody lets lose control**_

_**All the bottom we let it go**_

_**Going fast, we aint going slow, no**_

_**Hear the beat, now lets hit the floor**_

_**Drink it up, and then drink some more**_

_**Light it up, and lets let it blow**_

_**Hey yo, rock it out, rock it now**_

_**If you know what we talking 'bout**_

_**Turn it up , and burn down the house, hoooouse**_

_**Hey, yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down**_

_**Here we go, we gon shake the ground**_

_**Cause everywhere that we go we BRING THE ACTION**_

_**Pre-Chorus**_

_**Chorus**_

_**You are now rocking with Austin Moon and Ally Bitch**_

_**Oh yeah...**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**When me and you party together**_

_**I wish this night would last forever**_

_**Cause I was feeling down, now i'm feeling better**_

_**And maybe it goes on and on and on and on **_

_**When me and you party together**_

_**I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever**_

_**Chorus**_

_**You are now rocking with Austin Moon and Ally Bitch!**_

"I like it, Austin. But I love you more." He smiled and kissed me. Eh, I'm not that bad a songwriter when it comes to being pregnant.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

I'm currently at a 'family gathering' that contains my family and Austins. His little sister, Martie and my little sister, Gabbi are currently getting on my nerves.

"Oh, god, just shut up already!" I yelled aloud. Martie and Gabbi stopped talking and everybody stared at me. "Ally, that is not nice, Martie and Gabbi are only seven. They may be getting on your nerves but you need to deal with it, your kid could be the same, a big mouth." My mom said. I was glancing at Austin seeing him giving her the skank eye. I finally blew the hell up.

"Mom, if you're telling me that my child is going to talk to me with a big mouth, then your wrong, I'll shove a bar of soap down the mother fuckers throat. Then that child would think twice before he and or she back talks!" I yelled. Martie and Gabbi started crying. Gabbi ran towards mom screaming, "Mommy, keep sissy away from me, I don't want a bar of soap down my throat."

Austin just stared. "Penny, I've been trying very hard to get her to keep her mouth shut. Now it's your fault the kids are scared. She's not the one to take a situation seriously. She's in the I- Don't- Give- A- Fuck stage." Oh my god. Did he just say that? When he came over saying, "Baby, it's all right." Is when I realized I was crying.

"I-I-I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean it. It's just that I get so damn annoyed where the Fuck- You side of me comes out. I'm sorry Martie and Gabbi, I have been driving Austin crazy with my temper tantrums, he almost was going to make us stay home. But on the bright side, I've got two more months of being pregnant, thank god."

"It's okay, Ally." They said in unison. Austin then said, "We should get going. Thank god we have our own place now."

We got in the car. We didn't talk the whole ride. When we got home, I got out of the car and looked at the cute little house we bought. It was yellow. Austin came to my side and we started walking toward the door. He unlocked the door. We entered the house. Soon as he closed the door he said, "Go strait to our room, put your pajamas on, and go to bed."

Oh, that's my punishment for snapping. Going to bed early. Eh, who cares. I then said, "I couldn't disagree with you." I walked strait to our bedroom, put my pajamas on and walked into the living room to find Austin on the laptop drinking coffee. He looked up. "I thought I said go to bed." He said. I walked up to him, "Jeesh, I can't get a goodnight kiss, now that is just cruel." I said.

"Fine, come here." I walked over to him. He pushed his laptop off his lap, knowing I was going to sit on his lap.

I sat on his lap, and we kissed for about twelve seconds. Then he said, "Go to bed." Ugh. "Fine, fine, I'm going."

When I got to the bedroom, I got in bed. And when my head hit that pillow, I was out.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally sadly. :(**

**1. I don't own Scream & Shout by Will. and Britney Spears**

**2. I just thought, if the songs by Austin and Ally, it should have there names. **

**Now, I need more votes! I'll give the names again!**

**GIRLS:**

**Scarlett**

**Marlena**

**Stevie Rae**

**Kristine**

**Aphrodite**

**BOYS:**

**Mitchell**

**Erik**

**James**

**Alex**

**Darius**

**Now go and vote, it's important! **

**Now Review! 2 reasons for it.**

**1. I would love to read your thoughts **

**2. You need to vote the babys name!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally's POV**

It's Christmas, and were in the living room opening presents. Gabbi opened hers and I asked her, "What did you get, Gabbi?" She smiled, then said, "A Barbie doll." She still had a smile on her face. "Ally, it's your turn. And it looks like it's from Austin." My mom said, handing me the present like box thing.

"Austin, you didn't have to do that, but thank you." I said. Then I started carefully unwrapping the box. "What is she doing?" Mimi asked. My mom answered for me. "Ally likes to save the wrapping paper. But don't worry, she'll start tearing it when she gets constipated." She's right.

"Ugh! I can't take it!" I said and started ripping the paper. When the wrapping paper was off, I was met with a box. I opened the box. I then gasped. "Austin! It's so beautiful!" I said. "I knew you would like it." He said. I smiled wider. The bracelet was beautiful!

"Austin, can you help me put it on?" I asked. He smiled and walked over to me. He grabbed my wrist and put the bracelet around my wrist. That's probabily all he got me. But who cares? Oh, I do.

We walked into the dining room for dinner. We said prayer. Oddly the food was already on our plates. Weird. I started putting the corn on top of my mashed potatoes. Then I started eating it.

"OUCH!" I screamed. I think I chipped my tooth on something. Austin came rushing to my side. "Ally, open your mouth." He demanded. I obeyed, since I didn't want to know what was in there. He put his fingers in my mouth and grabbed what was in there.

"Was it my tooth? Did it break?" I asked, worried. "Your tooth is fine, Ally. Now, back to the matter at hand. Ally Dawson, I know this is probabily a crazy time to do this, but, I love you, and I never want to let you go. Will you marry me?" He asked.

When I saw the ring, I about cried. It was even more beautiful than the bracelet.

"I will, Austin. I will marry you!" That's when I started crying hard. He smiled and put the ring on my finger.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Happy is one of the words to describe my feelings. I then started writing a song.

**_A Thousand Years (1)_**

**_Heartbeats fast,_**

**_Colors and promises,_**

**_How to be brave,_**

**_How can I love, when I'm afraid to fall,_**

**_But watching you stand alone,_**

**_All of my doubts,_**

**_Suddenly goes away somehow,_**

**_Pre-Chorus_**

**_One step closer..._**

**_Chorus_**

**_I have died everyday,_**

**_Waiting for you,_**

**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,_**

**_For a thousand years,_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more,_**

**_Time stands still,_**

**_Beauty and all she is, _**

**_I will be brave,_**

**_I will not let anything take away, _**

**_But standing in front of me,_**

**_Every breath, every Hour has come to this,_**

**_Pre-Chorus_**

**_Chorus_**

**_And all along I believed I would find you,_**

**_Time has brought your heart to me,_**

**_I have loved you for a thousand years,_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more,_**

**_Pre-Chorus (x2)_**

**_Chorus_**

I loved the song, but I loved Austin more. That's for a fact.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, sadly. :(**

**1. I don't own** _A Thousand Years_ **by Christina Perri.**

**Please give me ideas for this story. I need them. I am getting writers block.**

**Vote!**

**Girl Names: Scarlett, Marlena, Stevie Rae, Kristine, Aphrodite**

**Boy Names: Mitchell, Erik, James, Alex, Darius**

**Review and Vote! Please!**

**Love ya'll**


End file.
